Cómo conquistar a un perro demonio
by yuukialkjh
Summary: ¿Estás desesperada porque no sabes cómo conquistar a un demonio perro? ¿Deseas un demonio perro como mascota pero no sabes qué hacer? ¿Necesitas consejos? ¡Pues ven y lee los consejos de Rin, una experta en el tema!


Cómo conquistar a un demonio perro.  
 _Por Rin._

Primero que nada, debes encontrarte al que será tu demonio perro en el bosque, ojalá esté herido, eso te facilitará muchísimo el acercarte a él, y sin ningún pequeño demonio verde rondando a su alrededor.

Una vez que te lo encuentres, obsérvalo desde cierta distancia, para que no se sienta amenazado; así también será capaz de olfatear tu aroma humano (algo sumamente importante) y no intentará asesinarte en los primeros tres segundos de percibir tu presencia.

Luego intenta acercarte poco a poco a él. No te preocupes si gruñe, recuerda lo que dicen por ahí "Perro que ladra, no muerde", pero es completamente normal asustarse, aun así, si la convicción de tener un demonio perro como mascota es fuerte, continúa adelante y deja que te vea (también debes mirarlo. No por mucho tiempo. Se sentirá incómodo). Cuando terminen las miradas, vete corriendo y déjale un rato solo, hazle creer que no volverás a ir a esa parte del bosque nuevamente.

Ah, pero debes volver, si te olvidas de hacerlo, dile adiós a tu macota.

Segundo, cuando vuelvas, déjale un poco de agua, un perro herido no sólo está cansado, también tiene sed y hambre, así que también haber traído la cena. Si no tienes comida de perros, trae un poco de pescado y setas azadas, con eso será suficiente. Recuerda que cuando dejes la comida cerca de él (pero no demasiado, no hay que invadir su espacio personal), debes irte inmediatamente de ahí.

Ten en cuenta que cuando estés retirándote es posible que te diga algo como: "Ocúpate de tus asuntos. A mí no me va la comida de humanos". Por muy grosero que suene, no le prestes atención. Es el orgullo del perro herido hablando. Sólo continúa tu camino y vuelve al día siguiente.

Cuando vayas a llevarle el desayuno, y en caso de que ni si quiera tengas pescado o setas, puedes llevar trigo o algo parecido. En su perruna vida habrá comido trigo, pero qué importa, hazle creer que le vez como un jodido pollo.

Por su puesto que va a rechazarte el trigo (o lo que lleves), pero tú debes insistir y poner la mejor cara de súplica que puedas (ayudará si tienes algunas heridas o hematomas hechos por los crueles aldeanos). Quizás te rechace otra vez la comida, pero no te des por vencida.

Si tu perro te pregunta qué sucedió con tu rostro (sólo en el caso de que te hayas o hayan lastimado) ¡Considéralo una victoria segura! Y puedes alegrarte cuanto quieras. Se sentirá muy lindo que muestre esa preocupación o curiosidad por ti, sobre todo si nadie se ha preocupado en un buen tiempo de tu persona.

No debes olvidar volver a tu casa luego del desayuno, no te dejes llevar por la emoción.

Si llegase a suceder algo horrible cuando estás de regreso en la aldea, como que un clan de lobos demonio ataque el lugar, ¡Debes correr! Intentar salvarte, para que así puedas seguir cuidando al demonio perro, porque si mueres, no podrás hacerlo. Pero… es algo difícil si los que te persiguen son varios lobos gigantes y tú, a tu corta edad no tienes ni las fuerzas ni el cuerpo adecuado para soportar una larga carrera… es probable que en medio de tu desesperación pienses en aquel demonio que debería estar en medio del bosque, deseando verle una vez más, y que por distraerte, tropieces y caigas.

Entonces cerrarás con fuerza los ojos.

Temblarás del miedo al escuchar como aquellos animales salvajes se acercan con la peor de las intenciones.

Incluso es posible que te olvides de todo por un buen rato, pero no temas. Al despertar, es probable que estés siendo sostenida por aquel demonio perro al que cuidaste. Que él te esté mirando intensamente con aquellos ojos dorados tan extraños (muy propios de su especie, al parecer). Y que luego te reconozca como su dueña permitiendo que vayas con él a todas partes.

Una vez que haya sucedido todo esto: ¡Felicidades! ¡Tienes a un demonio perro como tu mascota y futuro esposo!

 _Nota:_ Todos los perros demonios tienen diferentes formas de ser conquistados. Esto es sólo aplicable para Sesshomaru-sama.

¡Oh! La parte del esposo es opcional.

Si necesitas consejos sobre cómo domesticar a tu perro ¡Dilo!


End file.
